The present invention generally relates to shelving and more particularly covering for ventilated shelving.
Ventilated shelving, including wire shelving, is now commonly used in both new and existing construction, as well as commercial and residential properties. This is especially true in residential applications in closets, kitchen pantries, and laundry rooms. Further, at least in part, their popularity stems from their low cost, modularity, and ease of installation. For example, it is common today to use ventilated shelving (e.g., wire or plastic shelving and associated components) to construct storage units within closets.
Ventilated shelving is adaptable in that typical ventilated shelving not only varies in size and shape (e.g., different lengths and widths), and configuration (e.g., different wire mesh spacing), but may have connected thereto varied storage or attachment members.
Nevertheless, with the increased usage of these types of shelving units, problems have surfaced that are associated with this type of shelving. For example, because of the raised, typically parallel cross-bars of this type of shelving, soft articles such as clothing, when stored on the shelving, tend to develop or assume the unsightly pattern of the cross-bars, thereby requiring the wearer to iron or press the stored clothing before wearing the clothing.
Additionally, items that require storage in an upright position, once placed on the wire shelving, tend to fall over due to the lack of a fully supportive surface caused by the spacing between the cross-bars.
Yet another problem arises when the protective coating on the wire shelves begins to wear. The exposed surface, typically steel, tends to rust and thereby cause damage to the stored items. And, still further, whether or not the coating is still intact, this type of shelving is extremely difficult to thoroughly clean. This is one reason this style of shelving has not been accepted into environments that require thorough cleaning on a regular basis: for example, hospitals.
Yet still further, wire shelving has not been completely accepted into the residential or commercial industry due to its “commercial” appearance, as well as the inability to personalize or decorate the shelving, making it almost impossible to incorporate the shelving into the existing decor.
Accordingly, a need exists for novel systems and methods which have, among other advantages, increased utility, strength, variability, and adaptability, while simultaneously being easier to use and aesthetically pleasing.